


Christmas Ficlets, Already?

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, christmas cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were Christmas decorating at my grandma's house today, and inspiration struck. Now my cousin and I will be writing cute little fics all month. Be afraid, be very afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Ficlets, Already?

Christmas time was always pretty pleasant in the Calaway household.

I don't even mean that sarcastically. It was oddly warm in the house, and didn't have that ominous 'if you step foot in this house, you will die' atmosphere.

Dad always let me and Leneah decorate the house, and we literally always made it look cool. The little weird things we'd hang up would always bring at least a small smile on his face.

Like that one year when we taped a little sparkly Christmas tree to the ceiling fan. We ended up forgetting about it, until the next summer when he turned on the fan. It almost hit him in the head when it flew off.

But this year was a little nicer. There were more people in the house.

Leneah had gotten her own apartment. Both of us now had boyfriends. And uncle Glen came over now too!

At the moment, I was propped up against Dean on the couch, his arm over my shoulders, and watching as Stardust and Leneah walked into the room, exchanging a small kiss for the thousandth time as the went under the mistletoe. Leneah hopped into dad's armchair, flinging her legs over the arm and stretching out. Stardust sat on it at her side, her squeaking and slapping at him when he leaned back, trying to crush her or something.

They eventually got comfortable, Stardust sitting in the chair like a normal human being while Leneah sat in his lap and stole a sip of his hot cocoa.

I glanced back at Dean, who seemed lost in his own little world, staring into the fireplace to the side with a slight smile. He didn't look back until I kissed his cheek, making him chuckle and squeeze my shoulder.

"Hiya." He was abnormally quiet, sounding so calm. Maybe the eggnog was finally getting to him?

"You spacin' out a little?" Stardust looked up at that, Leneah having to explain to him that I was talking about a different 'space.'

Dean shook his head, looking back over to the fire. "Nah, just thinking..."

I smiled, shifting a bit so my arms were around his waist, chin on his shoulder. "About what~?"

He seemed hesitant to answer, but eventually looked into his cup, smiling softly. "Well, I don't normally spend this time of year with anyone, and... With you, it's nice. And warm. And happy. I like it."

It warmed my freezing cold heart.

I hugged around him tighter, nuzzling into his shoulder softly. "Well then, you can stay as long as you'd like, honey."

I felt his shoulders relax at that, and he planted a kiss on my forehead, leaning back and hugging me a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes those are self inserts.
> 
> Yes I will be doing more of these.
> 
> Yes you'll get to see the Undertaker and Kane in Santa hats.
> 
> Yes one will guest star Grumpy Cat.
> 
> You can't stop me.


End file.
